Learning to Love
by 666-Crys-666
Summary: First Story. Is during World War 2, Bella is a simple Australian farm girl who's father died in World War 1, Edward is an American soldier over in Australia getting ready to go out in war. Edward discovers that Bella's step father is abusive.


**Learning to Love**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

I stared in disgust as the blood trickled down my face. This wasn't the first time he had done this to me but I always hoped it would be the last. It all started shortly after I turned ten and Roy Valentine Jenks, my mother's new husband was always around.

I got a damp cloth to try and stop the blood from matting more of my blonde hair to my face. It's no use, I felt defeated and he is only going to do this again and again. I ran out of the house and jumped into the truck where mum was waiting to take me to work whilst silently saying in my head I am Isabella Marie Swan, its 1942, I am twenty-six years old...And my step-father is abusive.

"Oh! My poor girl" mother said. "You know he doesn't mean it, he just gets so worried about us sometimes." I smiled weakly and turned to face the window. I could see the reflection of my swollen face looking back at me. "Let's just go mother", I said. The drive was just long enough for me to think about my real father Charles Swan. He had died a hero; pushing one of his Army mates out of the way of a bullet when leaving Gallipoli in 1916. The Army told us he bled to death on the boat ride home. I wish I had gotten to know him; mother speaks so highly of him. After his death mother was left all alone to care for the family farm. Money was tight so when I was old enough I found work at a little café called Grey's Café. It's in Moorooka not far from where the Americans have "invaded" Australia during the war.

"Isabella…. we're here", suddenly mum interrupted my thoughts. As I stepped out of the truck I heard a voice scream "what the bloody hell happened to your face" I knew my best friend Mary-Ann would notice the newest mark on my face. "Mary-Ann, where did you learn such horrible language? A young lady shouldn't speak like a man," I repeated what my mother used to say to me whenever I spoke such words. "I just fell it is nothing I promise," I finished.

"Nothing!" she screeched. Suddenly, I heard a bang and I turned around to see yet another military vehicle involved in a car accident on the corner of Mayfield Road and Bracken Street. It was a regular occurrence to see accidents there ever since the Americans had set up camp at the Masterson's family home nearby. With our conversation forgotten Mary-Ann and I headed off to work.

The café was busy and after only two hours, I felt tired, run off my feet having served so many American servicemen. They frequented the café often as the shop was opened 24 hours a day. Then, as if out of the blue I saw him. He was the best-looking American soldier I had ever seen. He looked pretty dapper in his well-cut uniform. He was tall with bronze hair that seemed to shine in the sun. No I thought to myself as I walked over to where he sat, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for a soldier not after seeing my mother's heartache after my father left her a widow.

"G'day, Sir. What can I get for you this afternoon?" I asked.

"May I have a cup of coffee please Maam?" 'Oh my, his voice is so alluring and those manners… I thought to myself as I walked over to the work bench. I put a little more instant coffee into his cup than our rations would normally allow. I tried to find some milk and sugar left over from Friday's delivery, however; there wasn't any being a Monday. I nervously placed the coffee on the table in front of him. "By the way my name is Edward Mason Cullen." With every word he said I couldn't help but fall even more for him. The only thing was I didn't think it would be possible for me to ever trust a man again. Not after all the things my stepfather has done. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asked shyly.

"Sure but it is a long walk."I said blushing. As we walked he told me all about his life and why he was here.

"What took you so long!" was the first thing I heard as I walked in the door. "I'm sorry 'pop's but I had to stay behind and clean."

"Don't talk back to me!" he said as his fist connected with my stomach, I doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. "Where is my dinner?" He spat at me in between kicks, I heard the door open and mum rushed in, "go sit down dear", she said to him, "you must be tired after your day at work. We'll have it ready shortly." Mum quickly helped me to my feet and we started to make dinner.

It had been a couple of weeks from when I first served Edward. We have been on several dates when my step-father thought I was working. I think I am starting to trust him. On our last date he kissed me but then he said five words that made my blood run cold..."I know what he does." I was mortified. Nobody could know otherwise he would kill me. I turned around slowly and whispered "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your step-father, he hurts you." Edward whispered.

"How did you know?"I stuttered, petrified.

"You have new injuries everyday and you said that your mother re-married and you don't like him. So I put the pieces together. You can't let him do this to you." He continued in a kind voice.

"Well there's nothing I can do. I can't run, he would know and find me. I have nowhere to go."I said strongly, at the same time thinking, I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone.

"You can trust me gorgeous, I will not hurt you like he did, I am a gentleman and I was brought up to respect women." He said. "Please let me help you. I will send you to go live with my mother Esme and father Carlisle, they will look after you."

I took a deep breath and said "I can't I don't know you and I can't trust you."

"I need to keep you safe. Please I care about you, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I think I think that I might love you." He replied with tears in his eyes. I couldn't speak because deep down inside I knew I loved him and I knew I could trust him to save me, maybe in time I could learn to trust him completely.

Four weeks of careful planning had passed since the day Edward had offered to help me escape from my step-father's violent hands. Today would be the day I would escape- I would be free. At 11pm, Edward will come and take me somewhere safe. At 10pm on the 26th of November 1942, my step-father went to bed. I packed a bag and walked down to the front of my family farm. I waited and waited, I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being dragged by my hair back towards the house.

I felt so stupid I had been betrayed this was probably Edward's plan all along. Why did I fall for him? Why did I trust him? No, I dismissed these terrible thoughts immediately. He said he loved me and I know I love him... There must be a reasonable explanation. Where was he? Where was Edward? A sudden sharp pain against my cheek brought me out of my madness.

"You ungrateful little girl!" my stepfather yelled in my ear. "Were you trying to run away after all I have done for you? I looked after you when your father left your mother and got himself killed. You are the reason he is dead. He heard about you being born and decided to kill himself. It is your fault that the Americans are here taking over our city and that we are in war. Everything is your fault." He yelled in between punches and kicks. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Roy slowly turned around and with a look of pure evil on his face. Edward walked in looking like a soldier he was. I noticed that his hand was bandaged up. He walked right up to my step-father and punched him. "You don't know anything about her father! It is not her fault, you're the worthless one! You will not lay another hand on Isabella ever again."Edward spat as he punched my step-father. He walked over and picked me up and carried me outside and sat me on a rock. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I tried to get here on time but the Australian soldiers attacked us. I would never leave you, I love you." He said

"I love you too Edward I really do, but what am I going to do? I have nowhere to go."I said as I started crying. "You will go live with my family; they will look after you gorgeous." He said as he picked me up and started walking to Moorooka. As I laid my head against his shoulder I thought you can learn to trust again, it just takes time.


End file.
